Our center represents a coordinated effort to utilize available knowledge and generate new scientific information in the fields of biochemical pharmacology, drug development, tumor biology, and clinical oncology pharmacology, with direct and practical relevance for use in man. A primary objective of the investigators participating in these studies is to achieve interdigitation of fundamental biochemical, pharmacological and biological concepts with the clinical problems presented by individuals afflicted with cancer and related disorders. A salient feature of the proposed program is the collaborative interdisciplinary approach that will result in an efficient mechanism for translating basic scientific insormation, through clinical investigators, to practicing physicians, as well as provide an effective feedbasck from the clinic to the laboratory.